


I Know We're Worth It

by centreoftheselights



Series: Us, We, Me and You [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (he gets over it), Accompanying photo edit, Cold Feet, Declarations Of Love, First Dance, Followed by a large helping of fluff, Kisses, Love and Family and Friendship and Other Good Things, M/M, Marriage, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Party, Patton Emile and Deceit are brothers, Roman and Remy are brothers, Snarky Deceit, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Wedding Reception, Wedding Rings, supportive families, wedding fic, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centreoftheselights/pseuds/centreoftheselights
Summary: Roman and Patton promised to marry each other. Being in love is easy, but getting married is a little harder than they expected.(This is a sequel to Ain't Getting Us Nowhere, but works as a standalone.)





	I Know We're Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingdany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/gifts).



> Happy birthday to @darlingdany! 💖💝💞
> 
> And huge thanks to everyone who helped with planning this fic, especially Hawthorn, Roses and Skyla. 💗

It happens at a wedding fair.

It's a lovely event! There are some incredible businesses showing their wares, and the church hall is beautifully decorated for the day. There's a bustling throng of people as Patton and Roman stroll from stall to stall, browsing for ideas for their special day.

And then –

“So,” says the representative from a chain of luxury hotels. “Who are you two here with?”

“We're here together,” Patton says, with a bright smile that has a hint of warning. He reaches over and squeezes Roman's hand quickly.

“Oh yes, of course!” She apologises and they move on quickly.

Except Roman doesn't.

Suddenly, it's like he's in the audience, watching himself on stage. How is he standing? What emotion does he put into his lines? And most importantly: how do the audience see him? Does he look enough like the role he's playing, like the man in love? How does this woman see him, the couples around them, how does _Patton_ see him?

He has a sudden urge to wrap a hand around Patton's waist – not for the joy of contact, but because that's _what_ _couples_ _do_. Immediately, he feels ashamed of himself. He isn't supposed to do this any more, he's supposed to have moved past this, to feel the love naturally without it coming from a script –

“That's a little over our budget,” Patton is saying, looking at the price for the package the woman is describing. He's wrong – it's a _lot_ over their budget. Acting isn't the most lucrative profession, is it? Roman isn't exactly the provider he's supposed to be –

“Well,” the woman says slowly. “I suppose we could go over some of our cheaper options. But really, if you want everything to be perfect for your big day –”

“Thank you for your time,” Roman says quickly. “But I think we'll be looking elsewhere.”

He pulls Patton away, but he's still feeling that nagging itch in the back of his mind. They're surrounded by all these happy, smiling couples and next to them Roman feels –

Fake. Empty. Incomplete.

“I need to get some air,” he tells Patton, who's looking worried.

“We can go home, if you want,” Patton replies, and Roman nods. “Give me your keys, I'm driving.”

 

They arrive back home. Even three months after officially moving in together, Roman still struggles not to think of it as 'Patton's home,' but there's something comforting about that all the same. Half his books may still be in cardboard boxes, but this has always been their space, the two of them alone where no-one else can judge.

Roman sits on the couch, and takes Patton's hands.

“I don't know if I can do this.”

Patton looks confused.

“I don't understand. Can you be more specific, love? Take as much time as you need.”

Roman looks down at their hands entwined, his engagement ring shining gold on his finger. Proposing to Patton was the happiest day of his life, but –

“I feel like I can't marry you.”

Patton takes a deep breath.

“Not because of us – I still love you, dearest, with all my heart. But when we talk about the wedding itself…” Roman scowls. “It feels like something pressing on my chest. It gets in my head so much, feeling like we have to be the perfect couple with the perfect wedding. It starts feeling like all my flaws are written on my face and everyone we talk to is judging me. I don't want to fall back into bad habits, but I – things have been slipping. I'm not going to be able to handle another six months of this.”

Patton nods slowly. “Well, we have options. We don't have to get married this summer – we could always wait a while longer?”

“I'm not sure that will help,” Roman admits. “Something about a wedding feels so – performative? Perhaps that's not the right word. It's like, by talking about the details, imagining so many different possibilities in my mind – it makes me feel like I'm rehearsing for a part. Like I'm _playing_ a man in love, rather than _being_ one.”

“We… could always have a smaller wedding.”

Patton's disappointment shows on his face, and Roman frowns.

“You _deserve_ –”

“Nuh-uh, that word isn't allowed!” Patton cuts him off. “Healthy expression of feelings only, Mister.”

Roman pulls a face.

“Okay. You _want_ a big romantic wedding. And I want you to have that.”

“What about you?”

Roman blinks.

“What about me?”

“If you didn't have to do the planning part – if your fairy godmother could wave her wand and give us the perfect wedding – what would that look like to you?”

Roman thought for a few seconds.

“Yes,” he says slowly. “I like the idea of a big romantic wedding for myself. But I don't see –”

“Then that's what we'll do. A big, romantic wedding that you don't have to plan.”

Patton is grinning, but Roman doesn't understand.

“How is that possible?”

“Because I'll plan it all!”

Roman stares.

“Pat… you can't –”

“I can. Especially if Logan and Virgil help, which you know they will. I'm not saying it'll be perfect – and I know, our budget isn't huge – but I promise I'll try my best to organise a wedding that we'll both love.”

Roman squeezes his hands tight. “I don't know what to say.”

“You don't need to say anything, Ro.” Patton leans in, pressing their foreheads together. “I want to do this for you. I want you do be happy.”

“You'll say, as soon as it starts getting to be too much –”

“I promise.”

“You, my love, are incredible.”

Roman cups Patton's cheek gently, pulling him into a soft, barely-there kiss. He feels like he's touching something delicate, something precious.

Patton smiles against Roman's lips.

“I know,” he says. “And I love you too.”

 

True to his word, over the next six months Patton keeps Roman in the dark about the vast majority of his plans. Roman knows that Logan has a large binder full of the ideas and relevant documents at his house, but he resists the urge to peek. He wants to be taken by surprise.

Of course, there are some hints. Patton will sometimes ask unexpectedly about his favourite songs, or what flavour of cake he likes best, and it's easy to guess why. And there are some things Roman _has_ to be involved in – deciding who he wants to invite, and booking time off work, and attending fittings for his suit.

At least one of his tasks is an easy decision to make. When it comes to choosing his best man, there was only one person Roman had in mind.

And that's how he winds up, on a bright day in early September, in his brother Remy's AirBNB, checking his appearance in the mirror for the fiftieth time so far.

“Aww!” Remy coos from behind him. “My baby brother is all grown up!”

“You're only ninety minutes older than me!” Roman protests. “Are you sure this is sitting okay at the back?”

He smooths his hands once again over the tailored three-piece suit, beautifully made in dark crimson silk, with a contrasting sky-blue tie that matches the sprig of forget-me-nots waiting to be pinned to his lapel.

“Girl, you look incredible. Stop fussing about your outfit, and start fussing about your face. Have you decided what make-up you want yet?”

“Just eyeliner and a touch of highlighter, I think,” Roman says, sitting on the bed while Remy gets out his make-up kit. “I don't want to go overboard.”

“It's your big day,” Remy says. “Everyone's going to be looking at you no matter what you look like, babe.”

It's true. Roman is the one in the red suit – Remy's is a plain black, although with a ruby-red pocket-square and tie. Roman is the one who's going to be walking down the aisle. Roman is the one about to say vows in front of everyone, all his friends and family and Patton's too…

“You good, babe? You're looking a little green…”

Roman realises that he's gripping onto the edge of the bed so hard his fingers ache. He lets go, slowly, but he's still breathing fast, thoughts swirling in his mind. He's going to mess this all up somehow, reveal himself as a fraud in front of everyone, it's all going to come crashing down –

“I can't do this,” he gasps. “I can't get married.”

He's panicking, and he knows it. But that doesn't help. Because all he wants, more than anything, is _Patton_. Wonderful, loving, grounded Patton, who always seems to know what to say when Roman gets lost inside his own head.

And how weak does that make him? What kind of grown man can't last one morning without his boyfriend? How arrogant is he, daring to shackle Patton to him for life, trying to tie him down when Roman could never live up to how amazing, beautiful, kind-hearted –

Remy shoves a pair of earbuds into his hand.

“Put them in,” he says, tapping his foot. Roman does so, and Remy presses play on his phone, handing it to Roman before quietly slipping out of the room.

“Hello, love,” Patton's voice says softly in Roman's ears. “If you're listening to this, it's our wedding day! And you aren't feeling too great. But I don't want you to be my _something_ _blue_ today, so I'm giving Remy this to play for you if you start to stress out. I love you so much, and I am so proud of you. I'm so happy you let me plan this day without you, because that means you knew your limits and you communicated them with me! We're so good together, and I can't wait to be married to you, to wake up as your husband tomorrow, and the day after, and every day after that… I can't imagine anything that would make me happier. Just remember that I don't need you to be perfect, or to act like someone from a movie. I don't love you because you're my prince – you're my prince because I love you.”

“Oh, but if you really do have second thoughts? You had better come find me to talk, Mister, because if after all this you stand me up at the altar I will _never_ _forgive_ _you_.”

Roman snorts with unexpected laughter, tears streaking down his cheeks.

Remy knocks on the doorframe.

“Wedding back on?” he asks, teasingly.

“I love him so much,” Roman gasps. “He's incredible. Yes. Of course I'm marrying him.”

“Sap,” Remy teases. “Ugh, this is like your bachelor party all over again.”

“You're exaggerating.”

“Am I? Cause I have a video of you drunk crying into Logan's shoulder about how soft Patton's hair is that says otherwise.”

Roman snorts again, and okay, he needs to wipe his face. He looks around for a tissue or something –

“Okay, we're getting you into the bathroom. Cool washcloth, stat, before you go all blotchy on me. At least you're still pre-mascara. Honestly, babe, what would you do without me?”

 

About two hours later, they're driving up to the venue. At first, Roman is confused when they stop in a gravel car park in the middle of nowhere, nothing around but fields and trees.

Then Remy leads him along a path into a beautiful woodland clearing, which has been furnished with a number of white fences and mini-marquees. Logan is waiting for them, clipboard in hand, and he directs Roman to one of the tents.

Remy meets him there a few minutes later, under an awning the end of a curved alley of grass. Up ahead, he can see the beginning of rows of seats; the aisle curves around the outside, and around the front.

“Patton and Virge will enter from the other side, and we all meet in the middle,” Remy explains. “All you have to do is walk, girl.”

“I think I'll manage,” Roman huffs.

“What do you reckon?” Remy asks his companion, their eight-year-old cousin and Roman's flowergirl, Sofia. She looks Roman up and down, and puts her hands on her hips.

“Follow us,” she says seriously, “and _don't_ go too fast.”

“I will follow your lead, madam,” Roman says, giving her a small bow.

Sofia is wearing an adorable poofy dress, in a bright sky blue that Roman recognises as Patton's favourite colour. It's decorated with dozens of tiny fabric flowers, all of them bright red – Roman's preferred hue. It's a bold choice of colour scheme, almost clashing, but somehow it works – and isn't that just their relationship all over?

Remy catches his eye.

“You good, babe?”

“Yeah.” Roman's nerves have disappeared. It's like going on stage, when all the fear fades away, and there's nothing left but exhilaration.

 _But this isn't a performance,_ he thinks. _It's true love._

Remy gives him one last smile, then nods to someone beyond the awning. Quiet classical music starts playing, and Remy puts a hand on Sofia's shoulder as she readies her basket of confetti like it's a weapon of war.

Then they start to walk.

The pace is painfully slow. As they move past the back rows of seats, towards Logan at the altar, Roman can see Virgil on the opposite side of the aisle, in a black suit very much like Remy's but with a sky-blue tie, gently leading Patton's five-year-old niece Penny alongside him as she shyly scatters confetti along the ground. Patton is still out of sight, however.

The aisle is lined with vases – ones Roman recognises from home, ones that Patton has proudly displayed bouquets Roman gave him in before – with beautiful, bright, red-and-blue flower arrangements. Roman has always loved the language of flowers, and meanings pop into his head automatically – cornflowers, _friendship, good fortune_ ; gladioli, _loyalty,_ _honour_ ; red gerbera, _passion_ and _new beginnings_ ; blue sweet peas, _gratitude_ and _bliss_. And of course, there are plenty of forget-me-nots, for _remembrance, perseverance through challenges,_ and _true, undying love_. But the centrepiece of each bouquet, blooming in brilliant scarlet, are the peonies: _happiness, compassion,_ _luck,_ and _love_ , each one a bright splash of a reminder of everything he and Patton share.

It's a peony that Patton wears as his boutonnière. He appears into sight suddenly, from amongst the trees, and Roman's heart leaps into his throat. Patton is wearing a powder blue suit that's the mirror of Roman's own, the red peony on his breast twinned by a matching scarlet bow-tie.

When his eyes meet Roman's, he beams bright as sunlight, and waves energetically across the clearing, and dramatically mouths: “hi.”

A couple of people in the audience chuckle good-naturedly. Roman can't keep the smile off his face. It's all he can do to keep pace behind Remy, when what he wants is to throw ceremony to the wind and sprint forward to meet him. Instead, he waves back, his heart pounding in his ears as Patton grows slowly closer, step by step.

As they reach the front of the clearing, approaching the archway where Logan is waiting with a smile, Roman can finally see the faces of the people watching. His mom is sat front and center, next to Patton's dads, Patton's brothers Declyn and Emile, all four of Roman's aunts, and plenty of partners and children and cousins and friends besides. Roman had known the guest list in advance, but it's still incredible to see everyone here in one place – to feel the support of everyone he loves, filling him with light and happiness.

And then Remy is peeling off to the side, shooing Sofia back to her mother in the front row – Emile beckons to Penny, then scoops her up into his lap so she has a better view – and Roman takes that last step forward, and Patton is in front of him.

Roman feels like his heart is going to burst with happiness. He reaches out, and takes both of Patton's hands, and for a moment, it's just the two of them in the world, and that is paradise itself.

Then Logan starts to speak. Roman blushes a little as he remembers where he is.

“Honoured guests, thank you all for joining us today. We are here to bear witness to the marriage of Patton Hart and Roman Prince. As their friend, I have been lucky enough to watch these two men fall in love with one another, and I am delighted to be able to take part in this ceremony celebrating their union.

“The couple have written their own vows, and I believe Patton wishes to read his first.”

“Roman,” Patton begins. He's smiling softly, his dimples showing, even as he speaks loud enough for everyone to hear. “The first time I said I loved you – do you remember? I had just shown you how to bake chocolate chip cookies, and we were cleaning up the kitchen when you wiped some flour off my nose, and kissed me, and it just slipped out. I'd been thinking it for a couple of weeks at that point, and I meant to save it for some big romantic gesture, but it didn't turn out like that. I said it, “I love you,” as natural as breathing air, and I think I knew even then that my whole life had changed forever.

“Of course, now I think the me from back then was kind of an idiot.” The audience chuckles along with the joke. “I barely knew you back then. I thought I was in love, and I guess that makes it true, but compared to how I feel today, that love was the tiniest seed waiting for its chance to grow. Every day we've spent together since, it has become bigger and stronger and more beautiful. We've blossomed together.” He pauses for a moment, then grins. “I can't be- _leaf_ how far we've come.”

Roman snorts with laughter, perhaps a little louder than he should have – his emotions might be getting the better of him a little. The audience are laughing too. Logan makes a disgruntled noise, but he has a familiar fond look on his face as he watches Patton continue:

“And now we're up here making promises to each other and… there's so much I want to promise you. I promise that I will keep making cookies with you, no matter how much of a mess you make. I promise that I will always take photos when you fall asleep on the sofa because you're so cute when you're napping! I promise to keep making dad jokes – Roman, are you a hot dog? Because I _relish_ every moment I have with you.”

Roman laughs again, even as tears of happiness run down his cheeks. Patton squeezes his hands gently.

“I promise that I'm going to keep letting our love grow, little by little every day, through sunlight and rain. And I promise that I will always keep telling you I love you, every time I feel it, because you deserve to know how much you take my breath away. I love you, Roman. I love you. I love you.”

Roman feels his breathing slow, as Patton looks deep into his eyes, murmuring the words as if no-one else can hear.

“I promise to be your husband,” Patton says, tears shining bright in his eyes, “for as long as it makes us both happy, which – I really, _truly_ think is going to be forever. I, Patton Asher Hart, take you, Roman Alexander Prince, and I will care for you and worry about you and hold you close and give you space when you need it and I will love you, with all of my heart. That's what I promise you today.”

There's a moment of silence, and then someone watching starts clapping. More people join in, and it turns into a round of applause, but Roman barely hears it. He's too busy staring into Patton's eyes, wondering how he ever got lucky enough to wind up here.

After a minute, the clapping stops, and Roman realises it's his turn.

He has notecards, in his jacket. He doesn't reach for them.

He knows what he wants to say.

“Patton, I love you.” Roman gives him a smile, and Patton beams back at him. “Isn't that the most incredible thing? I love you, and you love me, and it's – I'm awestruck by it, every single day. Not just because love is amazing, which it is, but because when we met, I thought I was going to die alone, surrounded by my many Oscars and Tonies.

“I had given up on love entirely – I know, dramatic, moi?” Roman hears Remy's familiar cackle of laughter behind him. “But I thought I was done with romance. And then I met you – everyone here probably knows the story, but I'll tell it anyway. You dropped your papers, and I stopped to help you pick them up. I was on break from rehearsal, still in costume, and you joked that I was your Prince Charming, so I laughed and introduced myself. And when you said your name was Hart, I said – “well, if I'm your Prince, perhaps you can be my heart” and asked you out for coffee.

“I don't know why I did it. I think I knew, even then, that you were exceptional, because I kept making exceptions for you. Telling myself I was immune to romance, while every day I was falling a little bit more in love with your smile, and your touch, and the way your hair never quite lies the way you want it to. You showed me the way to feelings I had never even imagined, and… you taught me how to be better. A better version of me.

“So when I say that you're my heart, I don't only mean that I love you. I mean that you are _how_ I love, you are at the heart of every feeling there is in me. And I am honoured to be loved by you in return. I will never stop being grateful that I'm the one who gets to come home to you and ask you about your day. That I get to hold you when you're feeling sad, and celebrate with you when you're happy. That I'm lucky enough to wake up beside you in the mornings, and fall asleep with you at night, with your face as the last thing I see.”

Patton smiles at him, soft and almost shy, and it takes Roman's breath away for a moment.

“Patton Asher Hart,” he says, trying to make Patton hear the reverence and adoration that is swelling inside of him. “I, Roman Alexander Prince, promise to be the best husband I can be to you. I promise to treat you with the respect, honesty and loyalty that you deserve. I promise that I will do my best to make you happy, but more importantly that I will be happy with you, and that when you need to be sad or angry I will do what I can to help. And I promise you that I will never, ever take our love for granted, because it and you are the most precious things in the world to me.”

People are clapping again, but Roman doesn't hear them. Nothing in the world matters except for Patton, smiling through tears of joy, clutching Roman's hands to his chest as he squeals with happiness.

“Lo,” Patton says as the applause dies down. “Please hurry up and marry us, because I _really need to kiss him_.”

Their friends and family laugh, but Logan dutifully pulls out the ring box from his jacket.

“Patton?” he prompts, handing over the ring.

Patton smiles, and recites the words:

“I give you this ring as a token of my love, and as a symbol of the marriage vows we have made here today.”

He slides the ring onto Roman's finger, where it fits perfectly.

Patton hadn't let the rings be a surprise. He asked Roman to help pick them out – because, in his words, “these rings need to be something we'll be happy with for a long time!”

“And our wedding day doesn't?” Roman had asked.

“We can always get married again,” Patton said, surprisingly casually.

“What?”

Patton grinned. “In five or ten years, when everything's settled, we can have another wedding. And fix anything we get wrong in the first one. And if we still make mistakes, then we can have another one after that, and another –”

“So you're just going to keep on marrying me?” Roman asked.

“Yep!” Patton replied. “Until I get it right. And maybe once more, just for fun. But these rings, I want to be perfect first time.”

They'd settled on matching titanium bands, decorated with a looping Celtic knot design on the outside. On the inside, though Roman couldn't see it, he knew there were words engraved, hidden against his skin: “You are my new dream.” alongside his and Patton's initials.

Roman took Patton's ring from Logan, stumbling only a little over the words, and that was it. Patton was wearing his ring. They were _husbands_.

“I hereby pronounce you married. You may now kiss the groom.”

Patton surges upward on his tip-toes, pulling Roman down into a kiss before Logan has even finished speaking. Never one to be outdone, Roman wraps his arms around his husband _–_ _his husband! –_ and dips him dramatically, while someone nearby wolf-whistles.

For just a moment after they break apart, Patton leans his forehead against Roman's.

“You good?” he asks softly.

“I've never been better,” Roman tells him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Then they're upright again, and people are coming forward to hug them – Logan and Virgil and Remy all wrapping them in a group hug. Everyone is patting Roman on the back and saying “congratulations” and he's smiling so hard his cheeks hurt, and through it all, Patton keeps a hold of his hand, and Roman's heart is shooting through the air like a firework.

Things calm down eventually, of course. There's a photographer, who orders them to pose for an endless series of photographs – just the two of them, then with their parents, the best men, the flowergirls, the entire family. Roman keeps being told to “smile,” but he's not sure he's stopped once yet.

A horsedrawn cart pulls up, drawn by a magnificent white mare.

“To take us to the reception,” Patton explains.

Roman asks a few quick questions in the cart-driver's ear, and she quickly agrees to his suggestion. A few minutes later, Roman is sat upon the horse, his arms around Patton in front of him, posing for some truly heroic photographs – with the horse's handler hovering nearby, a few feet out of shot.

They finish up with the photographs and carefully dismount before piling into the cart, alongside Logan, Virgil and both of their immediate families, plus Sofia and her mom. It's a tight fit, and Roman winds up squeezed in between Logan and Patton as the cart makes its way slowly down the road. Almost as soon as they've sat down, Penny is reaching across from her papa's lap, making grabby hands at Patton.

“There's my lucky Penny!” Patton laughs, lifting her onto his knee. “You did such a good job today leading Virgil down the aisle! Do you like your dress?”

She nods, shyly. Then she whispers something in Patton's ear.

“Yeah, I guess Ro _is_ your uncle now,” Patton answers. “Do you want to say 'hi' to him?”

“Hi, Uncle Ro,” Penny says, quietly. “Do you give good hugs like Uncle Pat?”

“I try my best,” Roman says. “Would you like one?”

Penny nods, and Roman gently wraps his arms around her. She seems so tiny and fragile, but she throws her arms around his neck and squeezes tightly.

When she lets go, Patton is nearly vibrating with excitement, both hands over his mouth to cover his huge smile. Roman knows Patton would be screaming if he wasn't worried about frightening Penny.

“Don't worry,” Roman hears Virgil mutter, “I got it on camera.”

“New screensaver,” Patton mouths at Roman as he lifts Penny back across to Emile.

Roman sighs dramatically, but he's too happy to put up more than a token resistance. He leans against Patton, stifling a yawn. This is the first quiet moment of the day, and he's more tired than he thought.

“Don't worry,” Logan tells him. “The reception is just a party, there isn't much to do. The hard part is over.”

“I'd say the hard part is just beginning,” Roman's aunt jokes.

Patton and Roman share a look.

“It's going to be easy,” they say, in unison.

Declyn groans loudly, and Remy rolls his eyes dramatically.

“You two are disgustingly cute,” he declares.

“Yes we are!” Roman replies, still beaming.

 

It's early evening by the time they arrive at the reception venue. Penny is napping in Emile's lap, and Roman strongly suspects that Remy is snoozing behind his sunglasses. But everyone gets shaken awake, and they disembark outside of a large barn.

From the outside, it doesn't look like much. On the inside –

Half a dozen round tables are laid out around the barn, each of them decorated with red and blue flowers – the same bouquets from the ceremony, if Roman isn't mistaken – and coils of fairy lights. In fact, there were fairy lights everywhere – strung between the beams and rafters, wrapped around posts and hanging in garlands from the ceiling, creating a beautiful twinkling grotto.

At the far end of the room, there's a long table – for the two of them and their closest family and friends – flanked on either side by two white trees, hung with more fairy lights and paper hearts. Some very _familiar_ looking paper hearts.

“Aren't those from craft night a couple of weeks ago?” Roman asks.

“I said they were for a project!” Patton says with a shrug.

“I assumed you meant for the school.”

“Well, you know what happens when you assume…”

People begin arriving not long afterwards. There are about twice as many people as there were at the ceremony, and all of them want to congratulate him and Patton. Roman beams when Thomas, his closest work friend, stops by to hug them both.

“Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys. And you both look incredible, by the way.”

Roman's reply is interrupted by the sound of a microphone squawking into life.

“Okay, okay, take your seats please everyone. We can't stand around fawning over the happy couple all evening.”

Roman and Patton make their way to pride of place at the centre of the long table. At one of end of the table, Patton's younger brother Declyn is holding the microphone with a wicked grin.

“Good evening, ladies, gentlemen and non-binary folk. I've been told that I should thank you all for coming, although personally I'd rather hold off until I know if you're worth my time.”

Several people laugh at that, although others look puzzled. In Roman's experience, Declyn can be an… acquired taste.

“If you don't already know me, I'm Declyn Hart, Patton's younger and much more handsome brother. As of tonight, I'm officially the only Hart brother still single, so please have your application forms ready.”

Roman hears Remy let out a low, appreciative noise at that. He leans behind their mother's chair in order to smack his brother gently on the arm.

“I can look!” Remy protests.

“Just don't do anything tonight that you'll regret when you have to see him at Thanksgiving dinner,” Roman murmurs.

“I'll be your compère for this evening, so you can call me MC DC.” Declyn continues, with a grin. “I got roped into – I mean, I _volunteered_ for this role in lieu of making a speech. I don't do sentimentality, but I'm sure everyone else is going to this evening. So let's all put our hands together to the men who are paying for all this nonsense: Patton Hart and Roman Prince, the newly-weds!”

It's a wonderful dinner. The food is delicious – chicken stroganoff with mushrooms and shallots – and dinner is followed by a series of speeches. As Declyn predicted, all of them are sentimental – Patton cries at least three times, and Roman sobs like a baby when Patton's dads welcome him to the family.

Of course, the best men get speeches as well – Remy's is full of embarrassing anecdotes, and it's only Patton's hand on his leg that keeps Roman from physically dragging the microphone away from his brother. Virgil, on the other hand, restrains himself – at least, enough to limit himself to only _three_ threats of bodily harm against Roman should anything bad happen to Patton. Logan speaks as well, and even the usually stoic nerd goes a little misty-eyed as he wishes Roman and Patton every happiness.

At the end of the meal, the cake is brought out – a three tier red velvet cake, with sky blue icing – and Roman and Patton cut it together, feeding each other the first two slices. The rest of the cake is handed out, while Declyn makes one final announcement.

“The very observant among you will have noticed the paper hearts hanging on the back of your chairs and elsewhere around the room. Their purpose is to allow all of you who didn't get to make a big speech to still get your moment of mawkishness in. Simply write your sappy message to the happy couple, and come hang it from the branches of these trees. The hearts will be collected for Roman and Patton to read and keep, just in case they ever forget this highly memorable day.”

“Now that that's over – it's time for the unnecessarily cute couple to have their first dance.”

Patton takes Roman by the hand, pulling him onto the dance floor that's been cleared out by moving a few tables out the way. Roman knew this was coming too – Patton's sudden interest in ballroom dancing classes wasn't exactly subtle – and he takes Patton into his arms.

There's a moment of stillness, before the music begins, that feels like the whole world is holding its breath to watch them.

[“When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky…”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns)

The music starts playing, and the steps come to Roman naturally, _one-two-three_ _one-two-three_ , Patton's body moving against his in perfect time. Roman smiles down at his love, his heart, his _husband_ as the chorus begins:

“I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up…”

And suddenly, Roman is overwhelmed with joy. It seems impossible that they've made it this far together, but they have. And they're going to keep going, side by side, for as long as they both do live.

Roman gathers Patton up in his arms, and spins him. Patton laughs, clinging tightly around Roman's neck, and then kissing him gently as they spin to a stop.

And now there are other couples joining them on the dance floor, and they are surrounded by smiling faces and the ones they love, dancing close together, wearing one another's rings…

“We've got a lot to learn, but God knows we're worth it.”

 

They spend a couple of hours enjoying the party, dancing and talking to people and accepting even more congratulations. But Patton insists on one last tradition, so before they leave for the evening, Declyn invites all the singletons onto the dancefloor while Patton and Roman together go up onto the balcony to toss down a bouquet.

Roman doesn't get to see it first-hand, but later Remy will show him a video that confirms his suspicions: Virgil's expression when the bouquet drops straight into his arms is _priceless_.

“Well done!” Patton flies down the stairs in order to hug him. He's still looking stunned as Logan wraps his arms around him.

“I suppose I'll have to marry you now,” Logan says. “The flowers have decreed it.”

“You were going to anyway,” Virgil snorts. “We've been engaged for six months.”

“But the flowers,” Logan says seriously, before giving Virgil a soft kiss.

Patton and Roman begin saying their farewells after that – a process which takes the better part of half an hour. They opt to get a taxi home, since most of their friends and family have volunteered to help clear up, and they're both several glasses of champagne past driving.

Roman blinks at Patton across the back seat. They're holding hands. They're wearing rings.

“You married me,” he says softly, half-disbelieving.

“I did,” Patton said. “Was it good?”

“It was incredible,” Roman says. “You _married_ me.”

“I'll do it again, if you want.” Patton smiles. “As many times as it takes to be perfect.”

“How could it not be perfect?” Roman answers. “You were there.”

 

There's a little bit of fuss at the threshold of the house. Roman insists on carrying Patton, even though he's a little light-headed.

“If you drop me, Mister –” Patton begins warningly.

“Mister Hart.”

Roman says the words softly, and Patton blinks in surprise.

“I know we said we'd talk about names after the wedding,” Roman explains. “But… it's after the wedding. And, if it's okay with you, I want to take your name. I'll still be Roman Prince when I'm on stage, but when I come home to you… I want to be all yours. Roman Hart.”

Patton squeals, almost startling Roman into dropping him.

“Of course you can be!” Patton says loudly. “You can be my heart, just like I'm yours. But you'll always be my prince too, you know.”

“Patton…” Roman buries his face in Patton's shoulder, blushing. “I love you so much, you know.”

“I love you,” Patton says earnestly. “And… I have a surprise too. I know we thought we couldn't afford it, but – our parents insisted. It's a joint wedding present from all of them, so it isn't costing us a dime – I tried to offer, but they wouldn't hear of it. So, it's not until tomorrow afternoon –”

“What isn't?” Roman asks, confused.

“Oh! I didn't say, silly me.” Patton grins. “We're flying to Paris for our honeymoon.”

“… You're kidding.”

“All expenses paid,” Patton says slowly. “Tomorrow afternoon. I didn't want an early morning flight… not when we're going to be up late.”

“Oh, are we?” Roman teases. “And what are we going to be doing?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Right now? I feel like I could stare into your eyes for a thousand years.”

Patton smirks, and whispers in Roman's ear: “And is that all you want?”

Roman swallows, hard.

“No. It isn't.”

“Hey Ro.” Patton is grinning wickedly. “Do you think you can carry me as far as the bedroom?”

“… I can try,” Roman says, suddenly breathless.

“Well,” Patton replies. “That's all I can ask.”

(They make it. Barely.)

 


End file.
